Resolution
by Vera Roberts
Summary: OneShot. Randy Orton visits his fiancee's gravesite a year after her untimely death. Randy Orton, Trish Stratus


_Author's Note: So this is my attempt to do a fic that isn't so M rated. It's a good thing this is a one-shot. _

_This story is inspired by my best friend, Queen of Kaos. Truth to be told, it was her idea but with her permission, I asked to turn it into a one-shot. This is based off Nick Lachey's song, Resolution. _

_----------------------------------------------------_

He walked slowly to the gravesite, carefully plotting out his steps. He knew it was approximately one hundred steps from his car to the gravesite. He has done this every month of the year, always on the 24th.

The 24th symbolized their anniversary. September 24th was forever emblazoned on his heart and tattooed on the inside of his wrist. Whenever anyone asked him about the tattoo, he never said why it was for; he just responded that it was "personal."

Once arriving to his destination, Randy Orton took out the small broom he carried with him and dusted off his late fiancée's headstone. It was a medium-sized plate with her picture and doves. He sat down on the grass and took out a bottle of water. He poured the water into the available container and placed the pink roses inside. She always loved pink roses and he knew that he could always make nice whenever he did something that was above and beyond being stupid.

He let out a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It has been a year since her death and so much has happened. He became world champion. He moved out of his condo and into a home and hired a part-time nanny. Juggling fatherhood and being on the road was especially trying. But everyone understood and no one questioned him. It was quite entertaining for some of the wrestlers to see Randy speak in baby-talk one minute and threatening to end his opponent's career the very next.

But this wasn't in the cards and Randy definitely didn't prepare for what happened. She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live a long life with him and die when she was much older. Not die when she was 30. Not die before they got married. And especially not die after the birth of their daughter.

The worst week of Randy's life was planning Trish's funeral. Holding his newborn daughter and rocking her softly while picking out a coffin was almost too much to bear for him. Choosing which flower arrangements while burping his daughter almost made him break down a few times. He left the funeral programming to her family. It was getting too much for him.

Randy took another deep breath and began talking to Trish as if she was still alive. "Work is great but I'm pretty sure that you already know that. I won the championship again and I'm getting a lot of TV time, which is good. I'm getting a lot of movie offers and scripts but I don't know yet. But I'm not ruling anything out."

Randy pulled out a picture of their daughter. She had dark hair and hazel eyes. There wasn't a doubt that she was going to be a beauty when she was older. "Katie's a year old, Trisha." He spoke softly, hoping his voice wasn't going to crack too much. "She's looking more like you every day. She has your smile, your hazel eyes. She looks just like you. Every night, we watch Dora the Explorer on DVD and Kim Possible. Personally, I prefer Codename: Kids Next Door but I think her favorite is Mucha Lucha."

"You should see the guys backstage. They act so hard but once Katie's around, they're all soft. No one can resist her. She has your charm. Well, she has the Orton charm, but she does represent you."

Tears began to easily pour down Randy's cheek. He tried not to get angry but his emotions got the best of him. "I wish you weren't gone. I wish you were still here. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave us? Every hour when they were working on you, I was praying hard. But God took you away from us. And I just have to trust Him that it was right for us."

Randy sniffled as he wiped his cheeks. He decided to speak of his favorite subject to lift his mood. "Katie did the cutest thing the other day. I gave her some root beer, yeah, I know…don't get mad at me but it was only a little bit. Anyways, I gave her some and she scrunched her nose at me. Believe that? She was doing the one thing that you did all the time." He smiled. "I guess I can't get past her with my stupidity, either."

Randy pointed to his ears. "I'm still wearing your diamond. I had another one created so I'll have a matching pair. I figured I'll give them to Katie when she's older. Two diamonds that represent both her mom and dad, ya know?"

Randy checked his watch. The cemetery was closing soon and he needed to leave. The only time he left Trish's gravesite was when he was forced out. "I need to leave now, Baby." He got up and dusted off his jeans. "I love you, Trisha. I'll always love you. I know you're shining down on us and you're in good hands up there. I just hope you're watching out for us down here. We all miss you."

Randy kneeled down one last time and kissed her headstone. "I'll see you later, Trisha. Put in a good word for me up there, alright?"


End file.
